


Sentuhan Pertama

by NonaNebula



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #erehisu #erehisuweek, Alternate Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/pseuds/NonaNebula
Summary: Rasanya tipis, lembut, dan membuai jagat.





	Sentuhan Pertama

 

 

**Attack on Titan credit to Isayama Hajime**

**[Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]**

**A EreHisu Fanfiction by Nona Nebula/Prominensa**

**Dedicated to #** **erehisuweek** **#** **erehisuweekIndonesia** **#** **DayFive** **#Touch**

**Summary: Rasanya tipis, lembut, dan membuai jagat.**

**(Alternate canon)**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**Happy Reading**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

  
Kelima jarinya menggenggam jari telunjukku. Aku tak akan pernah lupa detik-detik—pertama kali—kami saling bersentuhan. Kulit itu rasanya tipis dan lembut. Memesona sekaligus menghangatkan hatiku yang telanjur dingin karena dunia. Dunia yang kejam; yang melahirkan seraya membesarkanku. Sungguh, aku tak ingin dia bernasib sama seperti kami. Aku dan istriku—Historia.

Kelopak mata itu masih tertutup. Sempat membuatku takut karena terlalu banyak kematian yang kulihat akhir-akhir ini. Namun, gerakan naik turun dadanya, membuatku ragu Tuhan mengambilnya cepat detik ini. Kamu—mungkin—terlalu lelah menempuh perjalanan dari rahim sampai ke dekapan kami.

Tak lama kepalamu yang kecil bergerak-gerak seolah hendak mengajakku berbicara. Mulutmu juga terlihat seperti komat-kamit merapal doa sebelum tidur. Dan detik berikutnya, kamu membuat gaduh seluruh ruangan, hingga Historia menjulurkan kedua tangan dengan ekspresi wajah hendak mencurimu dariku. Dengan kepasrahan, aku membawamu ke dekapan Mama yang akan membagi susu sebagai sumber energimu. Penawar tangis, pengisi perut, dan penyalur kasih sayang antara ibu dengan anak. Aku juga kamu—kita.

Dan kamu terdiam seketika. Masih enggan membuka mata, tetapi sekilas kau juga mencuri pandang kepada kami. Pun aku sempat mengintip bola mata seperti kelereng hijau dari balik kelopak itu. _Sama_ , sama denganku. Meski rambutmu senada dengan Historia.

"Eren ...."

Aku menatap wajah ayu Historia. Meski kutahu dia lelah karena kejadian ini, tetapi senyumnya tak pernah pudar setiap melihatku. Pelan-pelan kubelai rambut pirang miliknya, sambil menggumamkan kata "terima kasih" di atas pucuk kepala.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Historia dengan ekspresi menagih.

"Eirene. Eirene Yeager," jawabku penuh suka cita.

Kami berdua tersenyum hingga gigi-gigi ini terlihat. Mungkin, nyaris tertawa—puas. Bukan menertawakan nama yang kuberikan padamu, bayi perempuanku. Akan tetapi, menertawakan dunia. Lihat! Aku dan Historia bisa bahagia.

 

 

**[End]**

 


End file.
